You Are What You Think
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: INSPIRATIVE FANFICTION! Yesung, si namja aneh, selalu sial setiap hari dan dikucilkan dari lingkungan pergaulan. Ia mencintai namja manis bernama Ryeowook. KyuMin memaksa Yesung untuk berubah. Keduanya melakukan berbagai rencana agar Yesung mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, termasuk sang pujaan hati. ONESHOOT! YeWook, KyuMin... My Reunion FF here. Read and give me REVIEW please! GOMAWO!


**You Are What You Think**

Oneshoot

By **Yuya****Matsumoto**

Cast: YeWook, KyuMin

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… Forever

Warning: YAOI/Boys Love, Abal, Membosankan, tidak sesuai EYD

Summary: Yesung, si namja aneh, selalu sial setiap hari dan dikucilkan dari lingkungan pergaulan. Ia mencintai namja manis bernama Ryeowook. KyuMin memaksa Yesung untuk berubah. Keduanya melakukan berbagai rencana agar Yesung mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, termasuk sang pujaan hati

**.**

**.**

**\(^.^) Happy Reading (^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

Aku menggeliatkan tubuhku sebal saat suara nyaring dari _alarm_ mengusik mimpi indahku. Hari baru telah dimulai lagi. _Aish_! Aku harus berangkat ke sekolah lagi. Benar-benar membosankan. Aku benci sekolah karena sekolah memberikan tugas begitu banyak. Setiap hari kegiatanku hanya bersekolah, pulang, makan, mengerjakan tugas dan tidur. _Aigoo_! Kegiatan yang sama setiap hari, membuatku bosan setengah mati. _Huh_!

TOK! TOK! Suara pintu kamarku digedor dengan sangat keras. "Sungie-_ah_, cepat bangun! Jangan sampai ketinggalan bus sekolah lagi.", teriak _eomma_ dari balik pintu. Aku melangkah turun dari atas ranjangku. Daripada berlama-lama mendengar ocehan _eomma_ lebih baik aku bergegas ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah aku siap, aku menuju ruang makan. _Eomma_ sudah menungguku di sana, dengan bekal makanan yang akan aku bawa. Aku ini sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun, namun _eomma_ selalu memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Ah, menyebalkan!

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, asyik bermain dengan Ddangkoma yang masih segan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari cangkang. Ddangkoma adalah kura-kura peliharaanku yang aku beli dengan harga mahal agar rasa bosanku berkurang. Kalau dipikir lagi sekarang, aku semakin merasa bosan setelah memiliki Ddangko. _Aish_!

"_Chagiya, gwenchana_?", tanya _eomma_ kepadaku. Aku mengangguk pelan, tidak mengganti bibirku yang cemberut dengan senyuman sedikit pun. "_Gwenchana_, tapi kok cemberut begitu. Anak _eomma_ jadi jelek dong.", goda _eomma_-ku semakin membuatku sebal.

"Ah _eomma_ menyebalkan!", keluhku, meletakkan Ddangkoma kembali ke akuariumnya. Aku mendudukkan bokongku di atas kursi makan. Setangkup roti bakar dengan selai cokelat dan lelehan keju terhidang di hadapanku. Sebenarnya ini adalah sarapan _favorit_ku, tapi aku sedang tidak selera untuk menyantapnya. Aku memilih mendorong sarapan itu dari sisiku.

"Kok tidak dimakan? Masakan _eomma_ tidak enak ya?", tanya _eomma_, memasang wajah sedihnya.

Aih, aku sebal jika melihat wajahnya yang murung seperti itu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bernapsu. "_Aniyo_, aku sudah kenyang!", jawabku singkat.

_Eomma_ membelalakkan matanya. "_Jinjja_? Bohong! Bilang saja kalau kamu bosan dengan masakan _eomma_ yang tidak enak ini. Bla… bla… bla…", ujar _eomma_ memulai ceramah paginya.

Aku menggeleng pelan, berusaha menutup telingaku dengan telapak tanganku. Aku mengambil kotak makan siangku di atas meja, lalu menggendong tas ranselku. "Aku pamit ya, _eomma_!", teriakku sebelum berlari keluar rumah, meninggalkan _eomma_ yang masih asyik ber'senandung' di pagi hari ini.

Ah, itu bus sekolahku sudah ada di halte biasa, tempat aku dan teman-teman sekompleks menunggu. Bus sekolah itu mulai melaju pelan. _Aigoo_! Jangan tinggalkan aku. "Tunggu!", teriakku ke arah bus sekolah yang melaju semakin cepat. Aku berlari berusaha mengejar bus sekolah.

CROOOT! Aku menginjak sesuatu yang lembut dan lengket di atas aspal. Aku mengangkat kakiku. Sesuatu berwarna cokelat memenuhi hampir seluruh permukaan bawah sepatuku. _Aish_! Apa ini? Ah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal sepele ini. Aku melanjutkan langkahku. Aku tidak boleh ketinggalan bus sekolah kali ini.

DUG! DUG! DUG! Aku menggedor sisi bus dengan membabi buta. Setelah cukup lama mengejar dan menggedor, akhirnya bus sekolah berhenti. Aku dipersilakan masuk oleh supir bus yang sudah memasang wajah sebal. Teman-temanku juga melemparkan tatapan jijik ke arahku. Tak sedikit dari mereka menutup celah hidungnya saat aku lewat di dekat mereka. _'Huh! Ada apa sih?'_, batinku sambil mengendus aroma tubuhku sendiri.

"_Hei, Stinky! Get out from my bus_!", teriak seseorang membuatku terbangun.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, melihat ke luar jendela. _Aigoo_! Ini kan wilayah sekolahku. Aku menggendong tas ransel dan membawa bungkusan bekalku. "Terima kasih, _ahjussi_!", ujarku menundukkan kepala kepada supir bus sekolah sebelum aku turun.

"_What ever! I won't let you use my bus again_!", jawabnya dengan nada kesal, diikuti oleh suara keras pintu bus yang tertutup.

Aih! Kenapa pula _ahjussi_ itu? Benar-benar orang aneh yang menyebalkan. Huh! Aku bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah yang berada di atas bukit itu. Kenapa sih bus sekolah tidak mengantar sampai gerbang Neul Param High School saja? Ah, menyebalkan sekali harus berjalan sejauh seratus meter ke arah gerbang sekolah. Kenapa pula sekolah harus berada di atas bukit? Kindergarten dan Elementary School saja tidak berada di atas bukit seperti itu. _Argh_! Sebal! Sebal! Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku, melangkah naik dengan rasa kesal tiada tara.

PRIIIIT! PRIIIT! PRIIIT! Suara pluit terdengar dari atas bukit, tepatnya dari bibir seorang guru _killer_, Jung Seonsaengnim. Aku melirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang sepuluh. Ah, sebentar lagi masuk sekolah. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti pelajar lainnya yang sudah berlari mendahuluiku.

"_Hosh! Hosh!_ Sebentar lagi sampai. Sebentar lagi!", ujarku pelan menyemangati diriku sendiri. Gerbang sekolah mulai menutup secara otomatis. Aku pasti sampai. Aku harus sampai. HUUUP!

"BERHASIIIIIL!", teriakku senang saat aku sudah masuk melewati gerbang. Aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku, masuk ke dalam sekolah. Eh, kok aku tidak bergerak sama sekali? Eh? Kenapa ini?

Wajah Jung Seonsaengnim tepat berada di depan wajahku. Ia menyeringai galak. "Berhasil masuk, Yesung-_ssi_?", cibirnya. Aku menelan ludahku kecut sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Kok tidak masuk?".

"_Mollayo_! Aku tidak bisa masuk, _Seonsaengnim_. Aku mohon jangan hukum aku _seonsaengnim_.", pintaku pasrah.

"Hahahaha…". Terdengar suara tawa menggelegar dari belakangku. Aku yakin itu suara dari siswa yang terlambat.

"Diam kalian semua! Yesung masih lebih baik daripada kalian! Setidaknya badannya sampai di dalam sekolah, walau tasnya tertinggal di luar".

Apa? Tasku? Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah belakang. Benar saja! Tasku terjepit di di antara gerbang. Huhuhu! Sial sekali sih.

BRAAAAK! Satpam sekolah membuka gerbang tanpa aba-aba, membuatku terjungkal ke tanah. _Ouch_! Sakit!

"Sudah, pergi sana, Yesung! Ingat, besok harus mandi! Baumu menjijikkan sekali!", usir Jung Seonsaengnim sambil menutup hidungnya.

Tanpa harus diminta, aku pun berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Aku tidak mau menjadi santapan pagi Jung Seonsaengnim yang terkenal sangat sadis itu. Aku sudah sering menjadi bulan-bulanannya, tapi kali ini aku tidak mau. Biarkan saja siswa yang lain merasakan nikmatnya perhatian dari Jung Seonsaengnim.

"_Ya_! Yesung-_hyung_, kamu selamat hari ini?", tanya Sungmin saat aku memasuki kelas.

Aku melempar tas dan bungkusan bekalku ke dalam loker milikku di lorong depan kelas. "Hari keberuntungan untukku.", jawabku malas.

Sungmin mengendus tubuhku berkali-kali. "Kau bau sekali, _Hyung_! Apa kamu tidak mandi tadi pagi?", tanya Sungmin sambil menutup hidung.

"_Aniya_! Aku mandi kok.", kataku membela diri. Kalau dipikir-pikir semua orang juga mengatakan hal seperti itu di bus, Jung Seonsaengnim juga, sekarang Sungmin. Jangan-jangan?

Aku mengangkat kakiku, melihat alas sepatuku. Aku mengendus alas sepatuku yang menjadi sumber bau menjijikan selama ini. _Aish_! Tadi aku menginjak kotoran anjing rupanya. Aku langsung melesat ke toilet untuk membersihkan kotoran sialan ini.

BRAAAAK!

"_Appo_!", teriak _namja_ yang baru saja aku tabrak. Tubuhnya mungil dengan kulit putih, benar-benar seperti _yeoja_. Jangan-jangan dia memang _yeoja_! Tapi ini kan sekolah khusus _namja_, tidak mungkin. "Hei, bantu aku dong.", ujarnya membuatku sadar dari lamunanku.

"Eh? _Mianhae! Jeongmal Mianhae_!", kataku meminta maaf. Aku membantu _namja_ itu berdiri.

Ia menepuk celananya yang kotor, masih menundukkan kepalanya. "_Ne, Gwenchana_. Lain kali hati-hati ya!", ucap _namja_ itu dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah aku lihat di muka bumi ini.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, takut salah dengan apa yang aku tatap sekarang. _'Kim Ryeowook'_, batinku menjerit kaget. Ah, apakah aku bermimpi? _Namja_ manis yang selama ini mengisi relung hatiku, kini ada di hadapanku. Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai-sampai aku bisa berdekatan dengannya?

TENG! TENG! TENG! Suara bel sekolah membahana, membuatku bangun dari lamunanku. Eh? Ryeowook-_ssi_ sudah tidak ada di hadapanku. Ah! Sepatu!

Kenapa kotoran ini susah sekali dibersihkan sih? _Aish_! Bisa mati aku kalau terlambat masuk kelas. Mata pelajaran pertama kan etika. Apa? Etika? _Aish_! Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Tanpa mempedulikan sepatuku sudah bersih atau belum, aku bergegas kembali ke kelasku yang letaknya cukup jauh dari toilet. _'Matilah aku! Terlambat! Pasti terlambat deh! Pasti kena amuk seonsaengnim! Aish!_', batinku ketakutan.

"_YA_! KIM JOONGWOON! BERANI-BERANINYA TERLAMBAT DI PELAJARAN SAYA! BERDIRI DI LORONG!", teriak Heechul _Seonsaengnim_ saat aku masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Tapi aku hanya membersihkan sepatuku tadi", belaku. Tuh benar kan apa yang kubilang, aku pasti kena amuk _seonsaengnim_ yang terkenal _killer_ ini.

"TIDAK ADA ALASAN APAPUN! BERDIRI DI LORONG!", teriak Heechul _Seonsaengnim_ sekali lagi. Aku berjalan gontai ke depan kelas, mengikuti perintah mutlaknya. "JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KABUR! BERDIRI DENGAN TANGAN DI ATAS!"

_Aish_! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Hampir setiap hari aku kena hukuman. Kalau bukan Jung _Seonsaengnim_ pasti Heechul _Seonsaengnim_ atau guru yang lainnya. Pokoknya setiap hari aku sial, makanya aku benci sekali sekolah.

Aku menepuk kedua tanganku yang terasa kram karena hukuman keterlaluan dari Heechul _Seonsaengnim_. Mengangkat tangan selama dua jam, bukanlah hukuman ringan. Heechul _Seonsaengnim_ juga menyuruhku untuk mendatanginya pulang sekolah nanti. Haaah! Pasti hukuman lagi.

"Hyung, gwenchana?", tanya Sungmin yang duduk sebangku denganku.

Aku hanya mengangguk lesu, meletakkan kepalaku ke atas meja. Pasrah.

"Kenapa telihat lesu dan terus-menerus menghela napas, hyung?", tanyanya lagi sedikit khawatir.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku beberapa kali. "Apakah aku sebegitu buruknya sampai-sampai kesialan selalu menghampiriku, Minnie-ah? Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang. Bisa mengejar cita-cita dan cintaku. Hiks… Malang sekali nasibku ya, Min?", rengekku sedih—masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama.

Sungmin menepuk punggungku berkali-kali. "Ah, _Hyung_! Cepat bangun. Shim Seonsaengnim sudah datang.", kata Sungmin memberitahuku. Aish! Aku pikir dia peduli padaku. Semua menyebalkan. Tidak ada yang sayang padaku. Sialnya hidupku!

**.**

**(T.T)/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…\(^.^)**

**.**

"Apa-apaan guru menyebalkan itu? Masa aku disuruh ini-itu. Kasih makan kucing mengerikan miliknya. Memijat bahunya. Mengambilkan buku-buku. _Aish_! Dia pikir aku pesuruh apa? Awas ya! Aku akan membalasnya!", makiku sambil menghentakkan kakiku berkali-kali ke atas aspal jalanan.

Aku harus rela pulang selarut ini hanya karena perintah Heechul _Seonsaengnim_ yang menyebalkan itu. Aku lapar dan aku terlalu lelah untuk menyelesaikan PR untuk besok. Ah sudah biarkan saja. Pasti aku akan kena hukuman lagi besok.

"Aku pulang!", teriakku saat masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku membanting pintu cukup keras di belakangku. Pasti sebentar lagi _eomma_ akan berteriak karena ulahku ini. Lebih baik kabur sebelum kena omelan darinya. Hehehehehe…

CKLEK! "_MWO?_", jeritku frustasi saat kedua mataku menemukan dua sosok manusia di dalam kamar kesayanganku. Kedua orang itu masih asyik pada kegiatan mereka sendiri, tanpa menghiraukan jeritanku sebagai pemilik kamar.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan kamarku?", tanyaku kesal. Aku menarik stick PS2 milikku yang ada di tangan Cho Kyuhyun—kekasih Sungmin, lalu mematikan televisi dan PS2.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Pandangan mematikan terarah padaku. "_Ya_! _Hyung_! Kenapa dimatikan? Sebentar lagi menikah! Kau menyebalkan!", teriaknya tidak terima. Seenaknya saja ia memainkan Harvest Moon milikku. Aku tidak suka!

"Apa? Kamu mau menantangku? Pergi saja dari sini! PERGI!", perintahku dengan suara dingin dan aura mengerikan dari dalam tubuhku.

"_A-aniya, hyung_.", jawabnya pias. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. _Namja_ itu terlihat sedikit ketakutan, karena ia mundur beberapa langkah dari sebelumnya.

Sungmin mengelus kedua bahuku dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, _hyung_. Rileks. Kami hanya ingin mengetahui kabarmu. _Mianhae_ atas keonaran ini.", kata Sungmin, membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali kepadaku.

Aku menghela napas panjang, membanting tas sekolahku ke atas ranjang. "_Aigoo_! Aku benci sekolah!", ucapku lelah. Aku merebahkan tubuhku, merentangkan kedua tanganku agar dapat merilekskan semua tubuhku.

"Jadi bagaimana _'kencan'_mu dengan Heenim, _hyung_?", tanya Kyuhyun.

Sontak aku langsung terduduk, memandang dirinya yang duduk di bawah sisi ranjangnya. Aku menahan senyumku. Wajahnya kali ini benar-benar menggemaskan, tak terpancar aura _evil _sama sekali. Aku memasang wajah kaku, memicingkan mataku.

"Hehehehe… Aku becanda, _hyung._", lanjutnya cengengesan.

"Aaaah… Tersiksa, Kyu. Aku benar-benar ingin minta _'putus'_ darinya.", jawabku, menjatuhkan diriku lagi di atas ranjang.

TUUUK! Satu set pakaian jatuh di atas tubuhku, bahkan celana dalamnya juga ada. _Mwo_? "Mandilah, hyung. Aku rasa kau bisa berpikir tenang setelah membersihkan diri.", saran Sungmin, menarik lenganku paksa.

"_Ne…_", jawabku pasrah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kamar mandi, sebelumnya aku menaruh kacamataku dulu di atas meja nakas.

Ah segarnya! Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Sungmin membelalakan matanya saat melihatku baru keluar dari kamar mandi. _Namja_ manis itu mencubit pinggang kekasihnya seakan ada sebuah rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan. Keduanya kelihatan mencurigakan sekali.

"Hei, kalian sedang menyembunyikan apa dariku?", tanyaku _to the point_. Keduanya langsung berdiri, bahkan Kyuhyun mengambil tas mereka.

"Sudah malam, _hyung_. Sepertinya kami harus pulang.", kata Kyuhyun beralasan.

"_Ya_! Apa-apaan kalian! Mau kabur rupanya.", tolakku, mencekal tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "_Hyung_, sebelum kami pulang. Aku ingin bertanya. Apa pendapatmu tentang dirimu?", tanya Sungmin membuatku bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaannya, _hyung_.", paksa Kyuhyun tegas dengan seringaian andalan miliknya.

"Apa kau ini tampan atau cupu dan tidak menarik?", tanya Sungmin mulai dengan pertanyaan konyolnya.

Aku tertawa meremehkan. "Kau buta? Darimana kau bisa bilang aku tampan. Hahahaha… Jelas-jelas kamu tahu jawabannya. Aku ini cupu, tidak menarik, menyebalkan, bo…".

"Apa kehidupanmu menyenangkan, _hyung_?", potong Sungmin. _Ya_! Seenaknya saja memotong perkataanku. "Cepat! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!".

"Kau ini ingin mengolokku? Hei, hidupku ini MEMUAKKAN. Dalam kamusku hanya ada KESIALAN, bukan adegan menyenangkan seperti kehidupan kalian. _Ya_! Lee Sungmin! Berhenti mempermainkanku! Sebenarnya apa maumu?", jawabku penuh emosi. Aku memberi penekanan pada setiap kata menyebalkan itu. Seluruh dunia pun tahu kalau aku ini menyedihkan.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Ia menepuk bahuku. "Ah, aku sudah tahu jawaban atas semua permasalahanmu, _hyung_. Tenang saja. Kami akan membantumu.".

"Bahkan membantu urusan percintaanmu untuk mendapatkan _namja_ imut di kelasku itu. _Hehehehe_.", lanjut Kyuhyun seakan sepasang kekasih ini memang sudah melatih perkataan mereka. "_Bye, hyung_!", ucapnya sekali lagi, meninggalkan aku yang masih belum bisa mencerna perkataan mereka.

BRAAAAK! Pintu tertutup dengan keras, membuat aku tersentak kaget. Otakku berusaha menafsirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun sebelumnya. _Namja_ imut? Percintaan? Kelas Kyu?

"_Ya_! Kalian tahu?", teriakku tak percaya atas pendengaranku. Teriakan itu tentu saja hanya dijawab oleh kehampaan. _Aish_! _Jinjja_! Mereka tahu aku menyukai Kim Ryeowook. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. _Aigoo_! Kyuhyun pasti akan menjahiliku. AAAAAH, TIDAK!

**.**

**(T.T)/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…\(^.^)**

**.**

KRIIIIING! BRAAAK!

Aku melempar _alarm_ berisik itu yang sudah menghancurkan mimpi-mimpi indahku. Aku menendang udara bebas di atas ranjangku. "_Aish_! Aku nggak mau sekolah! Nggak mau. Nggak mau!", rengekku manja, masih dengan acara _'mari menendang semua benda yang ada di atas ranjang'_. Alhasil, ranjangku berantakan. Selimut, seprai, bantal, guling telah menghilang ke lantai. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya malas ke sekolah.

Ponselku berbunyi nyaring, menandakan sebuah pesan telah masuk. Aku mengambil ponsel itu dengan malas. Siapa juga yang rajin mengirim SMS kepadaku sepagi ini?

From: **Lee Sungmin**

Selamat pagi, Hyung! Hari ini indah loooh. Daripada bengong, mending hyung bergegas mandi. Siapa tahu bakal ada kejutan istimewa di hari ini. Ingat, hyung! TERSENYUMLAH. Have a nice day!

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Apa-apaan _namja_ ini? Aneh! Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum kecil menanggapi guyonan Sungmin pagi ini. Tak mau menanggapi hal ini terlalu lama, aku memilih untuk mandi. Setidaknya aku tidak mau terlambat hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, _eomma_!", sapaku kepada _eomma_-ku yang paling cantik itu. Aku mencium kedua pipinya, lalu mengambil setangkup roti isi buatannya. "Aku berangkat dulu, _eomma_!", ucapku berpamitan setelah memberi makan Ddangkoma. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat _eomma_ yang terpaku memandangku.

"_Ya_! KAU SALAH MINUM OBAT?", teriak _eomma_ dari dalam rumah. Sepertinya _eomma_ baru menyadari ada yang ganjal dengan sikapku.

Aku tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan sinis dari _eomma_-ku itu. Lucu juga ya sekali-kali mengerjai _eomma_ sendiri. Hahahahaha… Eh, kok aku tertawa begini? Seperti orang bodoh saja. Kenapa setannya Kyu masuk ke aku sih? _Aish_! Aku bergegas ke arah halte bus daripada terus-terusan tertular penyakit _namja evil _itu.

"YESUNG-_HYUNG_! Kamu tidak terlambat? Bahkan kamu mendahuluiku. _Aigoo_! Kemajuan pesat!", teriak Sungmin saat ia baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia berlari ke arahku yang sedang duduk dengan nyaman di bangkuku.

GREEEP! _Namja_ manis ini memelukku, tanpa tahu aura mengerikan yang terkuak dari dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun menatapku dingin di depan pintu kelas seakan berkata _mati-saja-kau-hyung_. Aku segera melepas pelukan _namja_ di hadapanku ini.

"_Chukkae, hyung! Step one passed_. Jadi hari ini apakah kamu akan mendapat hukuman lain dari _seonsaengnim_?", kata Sungmin sedikit membuatku bingung.

"Tentu saja. Kamu lupa kalau Heechul _seonsaengnim_ memberi hukuman mengerikan kepadaku selama seminggu ini? _Aish_!", kesalku saat menyadari satu hukuman menyebalkan dari guru itu—menjadi babunya.

"_Ani…_ Maksudku hukuman guru lainnya?", tanya Sungmin antusias setelah menaruh tasnya di samping meja.

Aku memegang daguku, berusaha berpikir keras. "Sepertinya aku akan aman hari ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa sepertinya hari ini seindah kata-kata SMS-mu. _See_! Bahkan aku tidak terlambat. Aku hebat kan?", ujarku bangga dengan membusungkan badanku.

**.**

**.**

**(^.^)b**

**.**

**.**

Aku ralat kata-kataku tadi pagi. Hari ini aku masih saja sial. Aku lupa membawa buku PR Sejarah, jadi Seo _Seonsaengnim_ menghukumku untuk menulis kata-kata penyesalan sebanyak satu buku tulis. Sumpah! Bisa jadi apa tanganku besok? Yang lebih menyebalkannya, Heenim memintaku untuk membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Ya ampun, Tuhan! Hukuman macam apa lagi yang akan Engkau berikan padaku? Untung saja Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mau sedikit membantuku—sebelum ketahuan oleh Heenim, tentunya.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan. Udara dingin sudah mulai menusuk indera perabaku. Aku masih duduk terpaku di halte bus. Tak dipungkiri malam akan mulai menjelang. Bus yang menuju rumahku tak kunjung datang. Aku berinisiatif mengerjakan hukuman dari Seo Seonsaengnim. Nanggung, sisa sedikit lagi! Hhe…

"_Sunbae_ menunggu bus?", tanya seseorang yang baru saja duduk di sampingku.

"Iya.", jawabku seadanya. Aku masih fokus dengan buku di pangkuanku ini.

"Bukannya _sunbae_ sekelas dengan Sungmin-_hyung_, kekasih Kyu, kan?", tanya _namja_ itu lagi sedikit mengusik konsentrasiku.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah sosok di sampingku yang dengan beraninya bicara panjang lebar kepadaku. TUUK! Pulpenku terjatuh dari genggamanku. Aku mengerjap berkali-kali. Bibirku terbuka lebar. Degup jantungku tak beraturan.

Apakah di depanku ini benar sosok malaikat yang turun dari langit? Aku menampar pipiku pelan. _Okay_. Kamu mulai berlebihan, Yesung!

"_Sunbae? Sunbae? Gwenchana_?".

Aku menelan ludahku kecut. Kim Ryeowook memegang bahuku. _Oh, my god_! Ini pasti mimpi. Katakan kalau ini mimpi! Sudah pasti mimpi.

"_SUNBAEE_!", lengking Ryeowook membuat telingaku pengang. "Nih!", katanya sambil memberikan pulpenku. "Kamu kenapa sih, _sunbae_? Seperti melihat hantu saja. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan wajahku?", tanya Ryeowook tanpa jeda. _Aish_! Cerewet sekali!

"_Ani… Chakkaman. Neo nuguseyo_?", kataku dingin. Aku berusaha bersikap acuh kepadanya. Aku ini terkenal sebagai _namja_ cupu yang dingin dan tak dekat dengan banyak orang, kecuali Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Aku harus tetap menjaga _image_-ku kalau di depan orang lain.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. _Aigoo_! Aku ingin sekali mengecup bibir merah merekah itu. _Aish_! Sepertinya aku mulai tertular setan mesum itu. "Aku _hoobae_-mu. Kim Ryeowook _imnida_. Sekelas dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tahu _sunbae_ dari Kyuhyun.", terang Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Tahu dari Kyuhyun? _Aish_! Bicara apa dia tentangku?

"Kok baru pulang?", tanyaku ingin tahu. Kenapa pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibirku? Seharusnya aku bertanya apa yang _namja_ evil itu ceritakan tentangku. _Aish_! Tapi ya sudahlah, itu pertanyaan yang cukup wajar.

Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah. "Aku tertidur di dalam kelas. Sedihnya, teman-temanku tidak ada yang mau membangunkanku. Hehehe…", jawabnya cengengesan. Aku benar-benar gemas melihat tawanya itu. Tuhan, kalau ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku.

Sebuah bus sampai di halte, tempat kami berbincang. "Eh, busku sudah datang. Aku duluan, _sunbae_. _Annyeong_!", pamitnya, segera bergegas masuk ke dalam busnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya. Oh, ini pasti mimpi! Jangan bangunkan aku, eomma!

**.**

**(T.T)/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…\(^.^)**

**.**

Aku bergerak gelisah di bawah selimutku. Suara ponselku berdendang sedaritadi. Aaah! Aku tidak mau sekolah. Aku masih mau memimpikan Ryeowook. _Aigoo_! Ryeowook, aku mencintaimu! _Neomu… neomu… Joahae_!

KRIIIING! Lagi-lagi ponselku berdering tanpa henti. _'Lee Sungmin si calling'_.

"_Ya_! Apa maumu, Lee Sungmin? Ini terlalu pagi untuk menggangguku!", bentakku kepada seseorang di seberang sambungan telepon itu.

"PAGIIIII, HYUNG! SEMANGAAAAAT! TERSENYUMLAH! LIHATLAH BURUNG BERKICAU. LANGIT BERWARNA CERAH. KEBERUNTUNGAN—".

BRAAAK! Aku melempar ponselku ke dinding kamar, menyebabkan beberapa bagiannya terpencar di atas lantai. Aku tidak peduli dengan ponselku. Suara Sungmin terlalu memekik di telingaku. _It's hurt to hear him_. Lagipula dia senang sekali menggangguku, mengatakan hal-hal aneh setiap paginya. Apa-apaan tuh? Kemarin saja aku tetap sial. Hari ini pasti jauh lebih buruk dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku yakin itu. Taruhan deh!

Aku menuruni tangga dari kamarku menuju dapur. Biasanya aroma masakan tercium dari udara yang berhembus di dalam rumah ini. Kali ini aku tidak mencium apapun atau pun mendengar suara alat masak beradu. Aku hanya menemui kehampaan di dalam rumah ini. Kemana _eomma_? Aku mempercepat langkahku, menjelajah ke dalam dapurku. _There is no mom_. Hanya ada sebuah catatan kecil dan segelas susu beserta setangkup roti selai cokelat.

_Dear, Yesungie-chagi_

_Mianhae. Eomma harus pergi ke rumah halmoni segera. Halmoni sakit. Maaf eomma tidak memberitahumu karena kamu harus belajar untuk kelulusanmu. Sukses ya, chagi. Aku sudah meminta Lee Ahjumma untuk menemanimu. Ajaklah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menginap. Baik-baik di rumah. I love you. _

_Sign,_

_Eomma_

Aku meremas catatan kecil itu. Seenaknya saja _eomma_ meninggalkan aku sendirian seperti ini. Dadaku terasa sesak. Mataku terasa panas. Aigoo! Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku sudah terbiasa dijauhi oleh semua orang, jadi ditinggal oleh eomma sebentar tak akan berdampak pada diriku. Aku melangkah keluar rumah, meninggalkan sarapan pagiku. Aku sudah tidak berselera makan.

"Huahahahaha… Selamat tinggal, makhluk aneh!".

"Olahraga pagi sepertinya bagus buatmu!".

"Rasakan itu, cupu!".

"Cepatlah berlari atau kamu akan mendapat hukuman dari Jung _seonsaengnim_!".

"Berjuanglah! Hahahahahaha! _Bye bye_!".

Teriakan itu sahut-menyahut dari dalam bus sekolah. Aku sudah berusaha mengejar bus dan menggedornya, namun supir bus enggan memberikan tumpangan kepadaku. _Aish_! Mereka berniat meninggalkanku. Sial sekali! Aku melirik jam tanganku. Ah, aku harus bergegas atau hukumanku akan semakin berat saja.

**.**

**.**

**(O.o)**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_, kau darimana saja? Kenapa tidak mengikuti dua mata pelajaran?", tanya Sungmin saat aku baru masuk ke dalam kelas. "Kenapa kau berantakan sekali?".

Aku menghela napas panjang, membuka ikatan dasi yang mencekik leherku sedari tadi. Kemeja sekolahku sudah basah sempurna. Hari ini Jung _Seonsaengnim_ sadis sekali. Ia memintaku untuk berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak dua puluh putaran ditambah _skotjam_ sebanyak seratus kali. Aku juga diharuskan mengikuti seluruh pelajaran hingga sekolah usai. Astaga! Hukuman ini benar-benar menyiksaku.

"_Hyung, gwenchana_? Kau terlihat pucat sekali!", tanya Sungmin masih mencemaskanku.

Aku menghiraukan perhatiannya, memilih untuk mengambil seragam cadangan di lokerku. Saat ini semua teman sedang berada di kantin atau hanya sekedar bermain-main di luar kelas—istirahat jam pertama. Kepalaku sedikit pening, jadi aku tidak berniat untuk menanggapi Sungmin. Setelah merapikan penampilanku, aku kembali ke tempat duduk kami.

"Kamu tidak menemui Kyuhyun, Min?", tanyaku sedikit bingung. Biasanya _namja_ ini menghilang dari kelas atau berduaan saja di dalam kelas, tapi sekarang ia hanya sendiri di sini.

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, _namja evil_ yang menjadi topik pembicaraanku, masuk ke dalam kelas. "Sedang apa kau, Yesung-_hyung_? Berselingkuh dengan Minnie-ku?", sindir Kyuhyun, memberikan tatapan intimidasinya.

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar guyonannya. Aku tahu ia hanya becanda. Ia tahu betul aku dan Sungmin tidak akan berselingkuh. Aku beranjak dari bangkuku, memberikan sedikit privasi kepada pasangan dimabuk cinta itu.

SIIIIING! Badanku serasa melayang. Kepalaku pening. Penglihatanku mengabur. Aku berusaha mencengkram pinggiran meja agar tidak terjatuh. "Silakan… duduk. A-aku tidak akan… mengganggu.", ucapku sedikit terbata-bata karena aku terfokus dengan rasa nyeri yang menyerang tempurung kepalaku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan. Berat. Aku merasa kesulitan berjalan. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Semuanya terlihat putih hingga…

BRAAAAK! Kegelapan menyelimutiku.

**.**

**.**

**(T.T)**

**.**

**.**

Aku membanting sepatuku sembarang, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarku, tanpa mempedulikan kondisi rumah yang masih gelap-gulita. Aku segera merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. _Aigoo_! Heenim tuh tidak punya perikemanusiaan ya? Guru UKS saja sudah memintaku untuk pulang, tapi dia justru mengancam akan menambah hukumanku jika aku kabur dari perintahnya. GILA! Aku ini sedang tidak enak badan, tapi dia seenaknya menyuruhku ini-itu. _Aish_! Hari ini benar-benar buruk!

TING! TONG! TING! TONG! Bel rumahku berbunyi dengan membabi-buta. Seperti sang tamu tak sabar harus menunggu lama di udara luar yang cukup dingin. Aku memang baru pulang malam hari karena tadi sempat diminta ikut Heenim ke rumahnya. Untuk apa? Tentu saja menjadi babunya.

TING! TONG! Bel rumah tak berhenti berdentang, membuatku terpaksa beranjak dari atas ranjang. Aku membuka pintu dengan malas. GREEEEP! Sebuah pelukan mendarat di atas tubuhku, sontak membuatku sesak napas karena pelukan yang begitu erat.

"MALAM, YESUNGIEEEEE!", teriak sang pelaku tepat di samping telingaku. Suaranya mendengung, membuatku berjengit sakit. Seketika aku menjauhkan pelaku utama—Sungmin—dari tubuhku. Kyuhyun ngeloyor masuk ke dalam rumahku tanpa mempedulikan keadaanku ataupun kekasihnya.

"_Hyung_, aku taruh barang-barang kami di kamarmu ya?", ujar Kyuhyun, entah itu pernyataan atau pertanyaan, karena tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia sudah masuk ke kamarku di lantai dua.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali, berusaha memproses kejadian yang ada di hadapanku. Eeeeh? Barang-barang? "_Ya!_ Mau apa kalian berdua ke sini?", tanyaku kepada dua sosok namja yang sudah menghilang dari hadapanku.

"TENTU SAJA UNTUK MENGINAP, HYUNG!", jawab keduanya serempak. Suara Sungmin berasal dari dapur dan suara Kyuhyun berasal dari kamarku. Aku membelalakan mataku sempurna. Oh Tuhan, kapankah aku bisa hidup dengan damai?

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Aku berada di tengah pasangan kekasih ini. Sungmin memberikan secangkir minuman kepada Kyuhyun, melewati tubuhku pastinya. "_Gomawo, chagiya_!". Ya ampun, kenapa aku harus menjadi penonton kemesraan mereka di rumahku sendiri? Apa mereka tidak punya tempat lain untuk ber-_Lovey Dovey_ berdua? _Aish_! Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Aku tidur duluan!", pamitku tak peduli mereka mau menjawab atau tidak.

**.**

**(T.T)/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…\(^.^)**

**.**

Suara berisik menelusuk masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku. Aku berusaha menutup telingaku dari suara gaduh yang mengganggu tidurku. Alarm-ku berdering nyaring, menambah kekesalanku atas pagi ini. Aku masih mengantuk dan aku tak ingin sekolah. Tanganku terulur ke bagian bawah tubuhku, berusaha meraih kain lebar yang biasa menemani malamku. Aku mencari ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tanganku tak menemukan benda yang kubutuhkan. Terpaksa aku membuka kedua mataku, agar dapat membantuku mendapatkan selimutku itu.

Aku menghela napas panjang saat kedua bola mataku bertemu pandang pada sosok pasangan kelinci-rubah di hadapanku. Sungmin langsung menarikku. Ia menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri. "Satu hela napas artinya kehilangan seribu kebahagiaan. Jangan buang napasmu percuma, hyung.", tutur Sungmin membuatku bingung.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Jujur saja aku bingung dengan kata-kata melantur Sungmin. Tak mau ambil pusing, aku memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. _It's the best choice to runaway from him_. Aku tidak mau mengusik pagiku dengan kegiatan aneh dari pasangan super nggak jelas itu. Huh! Aku melihat tampangku di dalam cermin. Tampan, walau sedikit berantakan. Hehe… _But I like my style at bath time._ Kelihatan natural dan sangat tampan. Yaaa! Kau narsis sekali, Kim Jongwoon!

Selesai mandi aku bergegas berbenah diri di dalam kamar. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat saling membantu. Yeah! Aku ini hanya nyamuk di dalam ruangan ini. Sebuah batu yang tak dianggap. Sehembus angin yang tak terlihat namun dapat dirasakan keberadaannya. Ya ampun. Sejak kapan aku jadi puitis seperti ini?

Kancing teratas kemeja seragam telah ditautkan. Ujung baju telah masuk ke dalam celana panjangku. Aku menyisir rambutku serapi mungkin, tentunya ditambah _hair gel_, agar rambutku terlihat mengkilap. Penampilan sudah sangat sempurna. Aku tersenyum pada bayangan diriku. Sentuhan terakhir, kacamata keberuntunganku. Aku menjatuhkan bingkai kacamata itu di atas tulang hidungku. _Perfect_!

SREEET! Seseorang menarik lepas kacamataku, mengacak rambutku, lalu membuka kaitan kancing atas kemejaku. "Berhenti berpenampilan aneh seperti itu, _hyung_. Kau terlihat jelek!", ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik. Ia memasang wajah datarnya yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang Raja Iblis _mode on_.

Aku tertohok dengan semua kata-kata dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia bilang jelek? Penampilan _perfect_ seperti itu dibilang jelek? _Aish_! Ingin kubunuh saja setan ini! Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Terdiam dalam bisu. Aku memandang tajam kepada pelaku utama yang telah merusak _mood_-ku pagi ini. Memangnya dia pikir hanya dia saja yang bisa mengeluarkan aura mematikan? Aku juga bisa, bahkan lebih dahsyat daripada auranya.

"Sekarang tersenyumlah, _hyung_!", perintah Sungmin kepadaku. Ia memegang sebuah cermin di depan wajahku. "_See_! Kau ini lebih tampan dengan penampilan natural seperti ini. Jangan tutupi ketampananmu dengan kacamata jadul itu.", lanjut Sungmin membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada sosokku di dalam cermin itu.

Ini… Ini aku setiap mau mandi. Ini penampilan yang paling kusuka. Ini… Ah, apa semua orang bisa menerimaku dengan penampilan seperti ini?

PLETAAAK! Kyuhyun memukul kepalaku keras. "Jangan minder, _hyung_. Walau kau tidak bisa menandingi wajah sempurnaku, setidaknya kamu masih ada di urutan atas kategori _namja_ tampan.", narsis Kyuhyun. Iiih… Nggak sadar banget. Wajahnya kan penuh tanda dimana-mana—jerawat.

"Yakin deh, _hyung_! Jangan kan orang-orang satu sekolah, Ryeowook juga pasti langsung jatuh hati kepadamu!", kata Sungmin penuh semangat.

BLUSH! Wajahku memanas saat mendengar satu nama itu disebut. PUUUK! Punggungku dipukul pelan oleh kedua _namja_ yang telah berdiri di kedua sisi tubuhku. "Semangat! _YOU CAN_!", teriak keduanya memberikanku dukungan.

Aku tersenyum. Hatiku berdesir pelan, seakan gelora semangat keduanya masuk ke dalam relung jiwaku. Terima kasih, _chingudeul_! Setidaknya aku akan berusaha mengikuti saran kalian. Semoga berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)**

**.**

**.**

Semua mata memandangku seakan ingin menelanjangiku. Para _yeoja_ berebutan mendekat kepadaku, sedangkan para _namja_ mendecih kesal. Berbagai pandangan tertuju kepadaku, membuatku risih dan takut setengah mati. Aku mendekatkan diriku pada kedua sahabatku, memaksa mereka untuk berdiri di kedua sisiku. Sungguh pagi ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"Huahahahahaha!". Tawa Kyuhyun membahana di atas langit pagi. Kami bertiga sedang berkumpul di atap sekolah, menghindari serangan para _yeoja_—entah datang darimana. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di pojok, menggulung kepalaku di dalam tekukan lututku. Sungmin memberikanku sekaleng minuman dingin.

"Sabar, _hyung_. Mereka hanya kagum dengan ketampananmu.", kata Sungmin seolah memberikan semangat.

"Ini ide buruk. Aku tidak mau. Aku benci dipandang seperti itu. Mereka seperti akan menelanjangiku. Aku tidak mau lagi berpenampilan seperti ini, Min.", putusku. Aku mengabaikan minuman pemberian Sungmin, kembali tenggelam dalam lututku.

"_Hyung_, ini baru permulaan. Bukankah kamu ingin perubahan? Kamu liat! Semua orang menyukaimu, mengakui bahwa dirimu memang layak menjadi sorotan. Mereka sadar bahwa kau ini tampan. Kalau mereka saja meyakininya, kenapa kamu harus mengingkarinya? Berhentilah membodohi diri sendiri, _hyung_!", ucap Kyuhyun sinis. Ia terdengar sangat kesal.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu? Kamu ini pribadi penuh talenta. Setiap orang adalah bibit unggul dari jutaan bibit yang seharusnya menjadi calon manusia. Kamulah yang terpilih. Sekarang, angkat wajahmu. Tunjukkan pada dunia bahwa seorang Kim Jongwoon patut diperhitungkan sebagai pribadi yang sukses dan penuh talenta.", kata Sungmin, menarik kedua tanganku, memaksaku untuk berdiri.

PUK! PUK! Sungmin menampar pipiku pelan dengan kedua tangannya, menangkupnya menjadi satu. "SEMANGAT! Aku ingin kamu bahagia, _hyung_!", ucapnya tulus membuatku terharu atas perkataannya.

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun setia menemaniku kemana saja. Mereka membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugas. Mereka mengusir para _yeoja_ yang menyebut diri mereka Clouds—_fansclub_ Kim Jongwoon. Aku baru berubah satu hari dan mereka sudah memujaku seperti itu. _Hell_! Dunia yang aneh.

Berkali-kali sepasang kekasih itu memarahiku, menghela napas pasrah saat menanggapi ulahku, mencoba membangkitkan semangatku dan memaksaku untuk percaya diri. Mereka membantuku menghadapi Heenim—pastinya dengan diam-diam. Siapa yang mau berurusan dengan _namja super_ galak itu? _Me? No, thanks_. Satu rahasia terungkap. Heenim _seonsaengnim_ menyukai _Hankyung-gege_, seorang _senior_ dari Universitas Cina yang sedang magang di sini. _Hahaha…_ Heenim tidak bisa berkutik, terlebih saat Kyuhyun mengancam untuk menyebarkan berita ini ke seluruh sekolah dan menolak membantu namja cantik itu mendapatkan pangerannya. Otomatis Heenim menyetujui untuk mengakhiri hukuman nistaku. _Thanks_, Kyuhyun!

Aku membanting tubuhku ke atas kasurku yang empuk. Lelah tapi sangat menyenangkan. Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan hari penuh warna-warni, tidak monoton seperti biasanya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih di lantai bawah. Mereka bilang akan menyiapkan makan malam. Aku diminta mandi terlebih dahulu. _Aaaah_! Sebaiknya aku bergegas mandi.

"_Yaaa_! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

PRAAAAANG! Piring di atas meja itu jatuh menghantam lantai. Kedua insan yang sedang asyik _making out_ menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sungmin menghapus _saliva_ yang berceceran di dagu dan lehernya. Kyuhyun sendiri merapikan seragamnya yang hampir terlepas sempurna. Aku menggelengkan kepala, memberikan kemeja Sungmin yang sudah terlempar ke dekat kulkas. Sungmin mengambil kemejanya malu-malu, menutupi tubuh atasnya yang polos, tanpa memakai kemeja itu dengan benar.

"Eh, _Hyung_! Sudah selesai?", tanya Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

Aku memicingkan mataku. "Kau kecewa, huh?", tanyaku sarkastik. "Ckck! Bisa-bisanya kalian melakukan ini, terlebih lagi di atas meja makan keluarga. Aigoo! Apa yang terjadi jika aku terlambat datang? Sudah pasti bau sperma menyeruak ke hidungku, ya!".

Kyuhyun cengengesan. "Ya begitulah, hyung. Makanya kau segera memiliki pacar agar tidak selalu mengganggu kami.", ucapnya membuatku kesal.

Sungmin berlari ke arah kamarku, tanpa berpamitan sedikit pun. Sepertinya ia malu, dipergoki melakukan adegan senonoh dengan Kyuhyun. Ah, aku tidak bisa komentar apa-apa. Semoga kamu tidak hamil sebelum kelulusan ya, Min. Doaku dalam hati.

**.**

**(T.T)/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…\(^.^)**

**.**

"Senyum, _hyung_! Senyum! Bukan menyeringai! _YA_!", teriak Sungmin berkali-kali saat ia mengajarkanku tersenyum di dalam kelas yang telah kosong. "Tarik ujung bibirmu seperti ini, _hyung_!", lanjutnya memberi contoh. Sebuah senyuman manis tersuguh di depanku. Kau memang sangat manis, Min!

"_Ya, chagiya_! Jangan memasang wajah ingin dimakan seperti itu. Terlebih di depan Yesung-_hyung_. Kau membuatku _horny_!", celetuk Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Sungmin.

"Pergi sana ke mobil. Kami akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi!", perintah Sungmin mutlak, membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa pergi dari hadapan kami.

"_Ya_! Sekali lagi kamu menakuti semua orang dengan senyuman burukmu itu, aku akan menghukummu, _hyung_! Coba sekali lagi!".

Aku mengernyit takut, mencoba melakukan perintah Sungmin sekali lagi. Hasilnya… Aku GAGAL. Huaaaa~ terpaksa harus mengerjakan semua PR milik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, walau ujung-ujungnya mereka pasti akan membantuku. Tetap saja. Oh tanganku!

Kalian tanya kenapa Sungmin memaksaku melatih senyuman _'indah'_ku? Kemarin adalah debutku sebagai sosok Yesung dengan penampilan _cool_—kata mereka sih. Hari ini aku diminta bertegur sapa dengan para Clouds, berujung kepada senyuman mematikanku yang membuat seorang anak dari _seonsaengnim_ menangis. _Wae_? Karena aku menunjukkan senyumanku ini saat berusaha membantunya mengambil sebuah buku di perpustakaan. Aku langsung dikenai sangsi oleh ibu dari anak itu. Sangsi mendengarkan ceramah panjang selama satu jam. _Oh god_! Para Clouds sendiri asyik-asyik saja, karena menganggapku _namja_ aneh yang cool. Ih, gimana coba tuh?

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin berlaku seperti biasa. Kedua orang itu masih menginap di rumahku selama _eomma_ belum pulang. Saat ini pelajaran olahraga sedang berlangsung. Sungmin menarikku agar ikut bersamanya ke kelas Kyuhyun. Aroma masakan tercium menyengat ke dalam hidungku. Ah, kelas Kyuhyun sedang pelajaran tata boga. _Yeoja-namja_ memang diwajibkan untuk ikut pelajaran ini, walau pada akhirnya _namja_ hanya bertindak sebagai _'pajangan'_ kelompok. Apalagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dia asyik terduduk di pojok kelas dengan PSP pada kedua tangannya.

"_Kyaaaaa~_ Yesung _sunbae_!", jerit beberapa _yeoja _yang baru menyadari kedatanganku. Para _yeoja_ berlari menghampiriku, meninggalkan masakannya yang mungkin saja bisa hangus terbakar. Aku tersenyum kaku, menerobos kerumunan untuk mendekati kekasih Lee Sungmin itu. Langkahku terhenti saat mataku bertemu pandang pada sesosok _namja_ yang masih asyik bergulat dengan masakannya. Sepertinya ia tidak terganggu dengan kedatanganku.

"Sedang masak apa?", tanyaku. Ia tidak menghiraukanku. "Sepertinya enak.", lanjutku, mencoba mencari perhatiannya. Lagi-lagi ia mendiamkanku. "Boleh aku coba?", tanyaku, berharap kali ini ia merespon.

"Oh silakan saja. Ye-yesung sunbae?", jawab Ryeowook sedikit terkaget saat melihatku telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Ne._ Bolehkah? _Aaaa~_", ujarku manja, membuka mulutku lebar-lebar.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah, diikuti oleh jeritan histeris para _yeoja_. Aku mengunyah _kimchi_ hasil buatan tangan Ryeowook. "_Mashita_!", pujiku jujur. Memang benar-benar enak, apalagi ia menyuapiku. Indahnya hidup. "_Gomawo_, Wookie!".

TENG! TENG! TENG! Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda pergantian jam pelajaran. Aku dan Sungmin bergegas keluar dari kelas Kyuhyun. "_Good job, hyung_!", teriak Kyuhyun sebelum aku menghilang di balik koridor kelas. _Hahaha…_ Sepertinya aku harus mentraktir Kyuhyun nanti. Triknya berhasil, walau aku sebenarnya gugup setengah mati.

**.**

**(T.T)/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…\(^.^)**

**.**

Hari ini sepasang kekasih ini sudah tidak menginap lagi di rumahku. _Eomma comes back_. Senangnya! Aku tidak sabar pulang cepat ke rumah, walau aku harus bersabar menyelesaikan tugas piket kelasku. Langit sudah mulai temaram, menunjukkan kelelahannya menemaniku seharian. Ia seakan berpamitan kepadaku, mengizinkan malam untuk datang kepadaku. Singkatnya sih sudah sore. Sekolah pun sudah sepi.

Langkahku terhenti saat suara piano menelusuk ke dalam telingaku. Penasaran, aku mengikuti asal suara itu yang sudah jelas datang dari ruang kesenian. Permasalahannya adalah siapa yang masih asyik mendendangkan lagu seindah ini di saat semua orang telah kembali ke rumah mereka. Aku membuka perlahan pintu ruang kesenian. Sebuah punggung menyambutku. Ia memakai seragam sekolah, artinya ia seorang siswa _namja_ di sini. _Pianist_ itu tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Aku melangkah pelan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?", tanyaku berusaha menyapa orang itu.

JREEEENG! Ia menekan tuts piano, tanda keterkejutannya atas suaraku. _Namja_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Kami berdua membelalakan mata.

"Ryeowook/Sunbae", ujar kami bersamaan.

"Hahahaha…". Aku tertawa, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Kenapa berhenti? Aku ingin mendengarkanmu memainkan pianomu lagi. Boleh?", tanyaku tulus.

Ryeowook menunduk. "Ta-tapi permainanku tidak bagus, _sunbae_. Aku malu.".

Aku duduk di samping Ryeowook, mencoba memainkan beberapa tuts yang aku kenal. "Kenapa malu? Kan pakai baju!".

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Apa hubungannya sih, _sunbae_?".

"Loh? Emang kan? Kalau nggak pakai baju baru deh malu.", jawabku polos. Emangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapanku ya?

Ryeowook memainkan jemarinya di atas tuts. "_Sunbae_ nggak boleh ketawa ya! Janji!", ucap Ryeowook dengan nada mengancam.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Tak beberapa lama lagu itu teralun dengan indah. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, menikmati permainan pada pianonya. Aku tahu lagu ini. If you love me more-OST Spy Myungwol. Ryeowook menyanyikannya dengan penuh perasaannya. Suara melengkingnya yang merdu. Aku menghentakkan kakiku pelan, tanda bahwa aku menikmati suara dan permainan pianonya.

"_jogeum deo..jogeumman..niga dagaogil gidarida__…_

_eonjena…__oeroun saram..geu sarameun nayeotda…_

_oneuldo…__neoui dwieseo..seo inneun naega.._

_naeirimyeon ni yeope..isseulkka…_

_saranghago deo sarang..handamyeon..__"_

Kami tersenyum, saling melempar pandangan. "Suaramu bagus sekali!", ucap kami bersamaan. "Hahahahaha…". Akhirnya kami tertawa. Entah bagaimana caranya, perbincangan kami berlanjut. Beberapa kali Ryeowook memainkan pianonya, lalu kami bernyanyi bersama. _I never dreamed about this._

Sejak sore itu, aku dan Ryewook sering bertemu di ruang kesenian pada sore hari. Kami bernyanyi bersama dan menceritakan hobi masing-masing. Tanpa terduga hubungan kami makin dekat. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seringkali mengajak Ryeowook untuk bergabung bersama kami bertiga. Sungmin dan Ryeowook terlihat sangat akrab, terlebih lagi mereka memang suka memasak. _Aish_! Rasanya kami seperti _double date_ saja.

Sungmin pun masih terus melakukan misinya untuk merubahku. Banyak hal yang ia lakukan. Kyuhyun sendiri rela mengajarkanku pelajaran matematika yang menyusahkan itu. _I hate math_. Sungmin membantuku pelajaran bahasa inggris. Selain itu aku mulai mengenal teman-teman di kelasku, mulai berbaur bersama mereka, walau ini terasa sulit awalnya. Aku tidak pernah ketinggalan bus sekolah lagi. Alarm kamarku terlalu banyak untuk kubanting semua. _Hehehe…_ Jadi aku mulai terbiasa bangun pagi.

**.**

**(T.T)/…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…\(^.^)**

**.**

Sekarang tiap pagi tidak pernah aku lewati tanpa sebuah senyuman. Aku sudah tidak pernah menuliskan keluh kesahku di dalam twitter ataupun facebook. Sungmin melarangku mengaktifkan situs jejaring sosial itu terutama di pagi hari, karena menurutnya banyak status labil negatif yang tercipta di dalam beranda. Itu akan merusak pikiranku, kata Sungmin. Awal hari harus dilewati dengan semangat baru, bukan dengan pikiran negatif yang bisa mempengaruhi sikap kita.

"SELAMAT PAGI, DUNIA!", teriakku penuh semangat. Aku menyibakkan selimutku, bergegas menuju lemari pakaianku. Aku terpaku di depan cermin, mengagumi diriku sendiri. "Kau tampan, berbakat, pintar dan hebat. Hari ini PASTI lebih baik dari kemarin. Hari ini kau akan semakin berbahagia. Semangat, Kim Jongwoon!", ucapku pada bayangan diriku. Aku mensugesti diriku sendiri, sehingga alam bawah sadarku akan bertindak sesuai kemauanku. _You are what you think, right_?

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku dari Senior High School. Rencananya aku akan menyatakan cintaku kepada Ryeowook. Sebenarnya aku cemas, tapi aku harus tetap optimis. Aku harus yakin Ryeowook menerimaku sehingga energi positifku ini diserap bumi dan diteruskan menjadi sebuah kenyataan manis. _Ya_! Aku dapat teori asal ini darimana sih? Hehe… Pengalaman mungkin ya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal. Aku ingin melakukan semua kegiatanku sebaik mungkin.

"Huaaaa… _Hyung_! Kau tampan sekali!", jerit Sungmin saat melihatku baru turun dari tangga. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah ada di ruang tamu. Rencananya kami berangkat bersama.

"Jangan berusaha selingkuh di depanku, _chagiya_!", desis Kyuhyun pelan dengan seluruh aura setan yang ia miliki.

Aku terkekeh kecil melihat _namja_ itu sangat cemburu kepada kekasihnya. Wajar saja bukan. Kyuhyun akan berpisah dengan Sungmin yang akan melanjutkan _study_ di Universitas dimana banyak _namja-namja_ tampan berotak encer melebihi Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah pasti Sungmin akan menjadi rebutan para _Seme_ ataupun _yeoja-yeoja_ centil di kampusnya. Terlebih lagi aku dan Sungmin tidak berada di satu kampus. Kasihan sekali kau, Kyu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan selingkuh di depanmu, tapi di belakangmu. Boleh kan, Kyu?", goda Sungmin dengan mata kelincinya yang pasti meluluhkan siapa pun itu.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, memaksa _namja aegyo _itu menatap kedua mata obsidiannya. "Kalau kamu berani, aku pastikan kamu tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi untuk selamanya dan menjadi tawananku seumur hidup.", ancam Kyuhyun, mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir merah milik Sungmin.

"EHEM! HALOOOO! SADAR DIRI YA INI RUMAH SIAPA?", teriakku tepat di telinga keduanya. Aku segera berlari keluar rumah sebelum iblis itu menarikku ke dalam nerakanya. Hahahaha…

"_Ya_! Berengsek kau, _hyung_! Aku bisa tuli karena kau! Awas ya!", maki Kyuhyun dari dalam rumah. Aku yakin Sungmin menahan tubuh Kyuhyun mati-matian. Rasakan kau, setan!

**.**

**.**

**(^_^)/**

**.**

**.**

Tubuhku bergetar dahsyat. Air keringatku membanjiri pelipisku. Aku gugup setengah mati. Saat ini nama lulusan terbaik akan diumumkan. Aku berharap ada namaku di sana. Selama ini aku memang tidak belajar dengan baik sehingga sempat tinggal kelas, namun sejak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memaksaku untuk berubah, aku berusaha sebaik mungkin. Aku ingin hari ini menjadi kenangan terindah dalam hidupku. Aku mengaitkan kedua telapak tanganku, mengucapkan doa tulus kepada Tuhan.

"Tiga nama lulusan terbaik tahun ini adalah Lee Donghwa, Jung Jessica dan terakhir lulusan terbaik sepanjang angkatan ini adalah…".

"KIM JONGWOON!", teriak kepala sekolah memberi pengumuman.

Aku tercekat, tak percaya dengan pendengaranku. Pikiranku buyar. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi seakan dunia mencekam otakku untuk bekerja. Setiap mata tertuju padaku, membuatku menelan ludah kecut. Benarkah apa yang kudengar barusan?

PLAAAAK! Sebuah pukulan keras menghamtam tempurung otakku, meninggalkan denyut tak tertahankan di kepalaku ini. "YA! Cepat maju! Namamu dipanggil, hyung!", ujar Sungmin memberitahuku. Ia menarik kedua lenganku, memaksaku berdiri dari bangku wisudawan. "Lakukan yang terbaik. Kau telah mempersiapkan semuanya selama ini.", bisik Sungmin pelan di telingaku.

Aku melirik bangku para siswa yang hadir sebagai tamu acara kelulusan tingkat tiga. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengangkat tangan, menggumamkan kata 'Fighting' dengan bibir mereka. Aku mengangguk, merespon semangat yang mereka berikan. Aku harus bisa. Ini semua adalah impianku. _Fighting_, Yesung!

Aku berdiri di depan mimbar, mengucapkan beberapa patah kata sebagai lulusan terbaik. Eomma menitikkan airmatanya, merasa bangga atas prestasiku saat ini. Aku menarik napas panjang, mengumpulkan semua energi yang telah sahabat-sahabatku salurkan.

"Selamat pagi!", sapaku mengawali pidato kelulusanku.

"Pagi!", balas beberapa orang di dalam ruangan aula ini.

Aku sedikit gugup, tapi aku harus yakin bahwa aku bisa melewatinya dengan sangat baik. "Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Hal terpasti adalah ucapan terima kasihku untuk Tuhan, eomma-ku tercinta, para guru yang selalu membimbingku dengan sabar, dan semua orang yang telah mendukungku selama ini, terutama kedua sahabatku; Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun. Kalian sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Setiap orang disini tahu seperti apa aku sebelumnya. Aku pernah tinggal kelas dan selalu melakukan kesalahan. Paling sering masuk ruang detensi. Hobi masuk terlambat, bahkan jarang sekali mengumpulkan tugas karena lupa. Hahaha…". Aku tertawa hambar.

"Selama ini aku selalu merasa hidup tidak berpihak padaku. Aku merasa sial, menjadi orang terbodoh di muka bumi, dan merasa kesepian tanpa seorang teman. Lalu hidupku berubah saat Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan sepasang kekasih nyentrik yang kukenal sebagai sahabatku kini.". Aku melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum malu.

"_**You are what you think. Itu prinsip hidup baru yang kini kugenggam dan akan terus aku laksanakan. Kamu adalah apa yang kamu pikirkan. Otak bawah sadar kita membimbing menjadi apa yang selama ini kita selalu pikirkan. Sadar atau tidak, seperti itulah hidup ini bekerja. Tidak sulit sebenarnya. Bangun pagi, tersenyumlah. Sugestikan diri kita bahwa kita adalah yang terbaik. Sanjung diri kita sendiri. Narsis? Siapa yang peduli! Katakan ini pada bayangan diri kita di dalam cermin. Rasakan aura semangat yang mengalir di hatimu. Buatlah daftar impianmu dan cara menggapainya sesederhana mungkin. Yakini kalau kamu pasti bisa meraihnya. Percaya itu belum tentu yakin, tapi yakin sudah pasti percaya. Itu kuncinya. Terakhir, berkumpulah dengan orang-orang positif yang senantiasa memberikanmu dukungan dan semangat, serta memberikanmu inspirasi untuk jadi lebih baik. Biasakanlah untuk berpikir bahwa sukses hanya tinggal sesaat lagi dan pasti akan diraih, niscaya masa depan yang cerah akan ada di depan Anda. Itu kutipan dari Andrew Carnegie. Lakukan ini sekarang! Percayalah, Tuhan pasti akan senantiasa membantu keinginan baik setiap umatnya**__._". Aku menarik napas panjang sekali lagi. Waaah, darimana aku dapat menemukan kata-kata sebijak ini di otakku? Terlebih lagi aku mengucapkannya secara lancar, tanpa terbata-bata.

Aku menelan ludah kecut saat semua mata memandangku dengan pandangan takjub, kagum ataupun tak tergambarkan. "For the last, aku ingin mengucapkan sebuah perasaan yang selama ini aku pendam dalam lubuk hatiku. Aku menaruh hati pada seseorang yang telah menjadi inspirasiku, sebuah semangat untukku berubah. Seorang namja manis, baik hati dan penuh talenta.".

Suara-suara gaduh mulai terdengar seantero aula. Aku mengangguk, meyakinkan diriku untuk melanjutkan perkataanku. "KIM RYEOWOOK, _JEONGMAL SARANGHAE! Would you be mine_?", akuku dengan lantang, membuat kegaduhan di dalam ruangan besar ini.

Aku menuruni panggung, berjalan pelan ke arah kursi Kim Ryeowook. Wajahnya memerah. Ia menunduk, tak berani menantang pandangan sulit diartikan dari semua hadirin. Sebuah buket mawar merah dan sekotak cokelat telah berada di kedua tanganku. Sungmin baru saja memberikannya. Hatiku sudah mantab untuk menjadikannya cinta terakhir dalam hidupku.

"Ryeowook-ah, maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?", tanyaku gugup, tepat di hadapannya. Situasi tidak memungkinkanku untuk berlutut di depannya. Aish! Terkutuklah kumpulan kursi pengganggu. "Jika kamu setuju, ambillah buket mawar ini. Jika kamu menolak, ambillah cokelat ini.", tawarku, langsung menutup kedua mataku, menunggu jawaban darinya.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Jantungku berdetak cepat. Keringat membasahi pelipisku. Rasanya aku ingin buang air kecil, saking gugupnya. Oh Tuhan, bantulah aku sekali lagi!

"Cokelat. Hyung tahu sekali kalau aku suka cokelat. Hyung juga tahu kalau aku pasti akan memilih cokelat dari semua pilihan yang ada di dunia. Maafkan aku, hyung. Kali ini aku harus memilih…"

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Jangan bilang ia akan menolakku. Jangan… Jangan! Jeritku frustasi dalam hati.

"Aku memilih bunga mawar, karena sesuka apapun aku terhadap cokelat, aku lebih menyukaimu, hyung. Aku sangat… sangat menyukaimu.".

Aku membuka kedua mataku, mengangkat wajahku. Aku menemukan senyuman termanis dari orang yang paling aku cintai. CUP! "Nado saranghae, nae Yesungie."

BRAAAAAAK! Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan ini mimpi!

"HYUUUUNG!"

"YESUUUUNG!"

Suara teriakan bersahut-sahutan masuk ke dalam pendengaranku, sebelum kegelapan menghantuiku.

**.**

**.**

**^^…::THE END::…^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Annyeong, Yuya is back... Aku cuma kangen sama FFn, so I publish my fanfiction here...

Aku bukannya kembali menjadi Author di sini... tapi hanya sebagai bentuk REUNI dariku aja

Yang mau Contact aku bisa ke:

Facebook (**Lee Yeomin Ha**)

Twitter (** _YLS_**)

atau mampir ke WPku (**yuyalovesungmin . Wordpress . com**)

Smoga FF ini berkenan di hati kalian. Gomawo for reading~ Leave your REVIEW please...


End file.
